You are my Goddess
by LadywithaBow16
Summary: Xanthe is a young orphan in ancient Greece. She is lonely. She has no family and no friends, except the moon. Then suddenly, She joins Artemis's hunt... This could be it. Will she finally make friends? Is this where she truly belongs? If you want to join Xanthe and her Friends, then string your bow, sharpen your arrows, sling your quiver on you back, and let's go!
1. I'm that one

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that my chapters are so short, and I had completely forgotten to do Authors notes until now, so I will fix those things as well as writing the third and Fourth chapters.**

* * *

I'm that one. The one who walks into a room and makes people stare. The one who is always confident that they are right. The one who is the definition of strange. When people look at me, they see a lady with eyes that can see through all deception. They see grey, piercing eyes that can stare someone out of a room. But they are strangers. They don't know me.

When I was younger, I used to laugh and play with the other kids. I had a family to love me, but I don't anymore. I am a different person. People don't know, but I often lay awake at night. I see the moon. But I don't just look at it. I listen. I learn.

I study it. Every detail. The water gazes back at it. The forest trees catch the light. Its rays of light are reflections of the sun. It is like a mirror, it reveals the truth in people, the deepest, darkest secrets. I was blessed by the moon. The white streak in my dark hair and the silver lines in my eyes. When I think of the moon, I remember the time I saw them. I saw _her._

 _Her..._

The memory is as clear as the river that runs through the forest. I was lost. I wandered alone, scared and hungry. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a hunting horn. Then it was a blur as all of the women and dogs ran past. I was knocked over by some sort of invisible force. I glanced up and saw those eyes. Two silver eyes, just like mine, but brighter. They pierced me, sharp as the arrows in the quivers. I thought she might punish me, but she didn't. I know she saw me. She is my favourite goddess to this day.

The life that I have is simple. Everyone seems to want simple lives, but I dream of leaving this wretched village. I want to run with the Autumn breeze, Travel over Icy mountains, jump through the trees ( but not literally _through_ them like the Dryads)

I must go and get water. I pick up my old wooden pail and slowly make for the forest over the hills in the distance.

I finally make it to the clearing where the well is, I tug the rope up and tie a knot around the pails handle. I fling it over the wooden bar and lower the bucket slowly to the bottom of the well. When I pull it up, it is two thirds filled with water. This will have to do for now.

I must go to the market. I have been running out of food, and my parents always told me that it's safer to have too much food then too little. Plus, it would be useful to get a new bucket or pot to carry water in. I gather what little money I have and start to trudge out of the forest. Suddenly, there is a deer in front of me. Deer are such beautiful, elegant creatures. I can see its long head, ears cocked, as it nibbles on the grass. The muscles on its chest ripple before it jumps. The way its legs spring it high into the air, and the noble look in its eyes. It catches my eye and we stare at each other. Then it bounds of into the distance, looking for another clearing to graze in.

* * *

 ** _LadywithaBow16_**


	2. Surely it means something

**Hi again, I have tried to make this chapter longer than the last, but I'm just not very good at it. :/ Sorry! I guess i'll just have more chapters then.** **I know nobody actually reviews my stories, but I could use some OCs and maybe some other general suggestions for the story. Thanks :)**

* * *

The small vase sits next to my blanket and Satchel, on the cold dry earth. I had to buy it. I had been looking at the food i'd wanted to buy, then I noticed it. I was _drawn_ to it. I had told myself that I bought it to collect water with it, but that's not the real reason I bought it. It is simple, red clay, but elegant. It has a handle on either side, and thin neck. A woman with a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back sits on a rock, her feet surrounded by hunting dogs. In the background, a deer grazes on sweet grass. At the top, a crescent moon shines brightly. The back has decorative patterns on the back, and the word _Artemis_ is written under the moon in Greek. My eyes search it, scrutinizing every detail. It seems to glow with energy. Finally, I put it back down.

Surely it means something "surely…" I say aloud. Silence. Then I hear a voice in my head _it does…_ I jump _. Time will tell child…_ the voice fades away. My throat feels dry. The moon is shrouded in mist. The eerie silence is too much for me, so I get up and walk to the river to bathe.

I cannot go to sleep. The pot is hidden in the roots of a tree, to keep it away from thieves. Slowly, I glance up at the moon. The urge is… too…strong… I must go get the pot. When my hand touches it, I feel a tingling sensation, then my vision clouds over. Suddenly, I see multiple things happen inside my head. I see a pregnant woman with long flowing hair running from a large, snakelike creature, then I see a young girl, Artemis probably, Present herself to her father, and I see Artemis again, this time followed by many girls, arrows knocked into their bows.

My vision comes back. But I see a lady in front of me. She is tall a nd slim, but at the same time, you can tell she is strong. She is beautiful, but intimidating. Silvery light reflects off of her. She reaches out for me " _Join us"_ she says in a confident whisper " _join the hunt"_ I gasp. Could she mean the hunt of Artemis? "The hunt… of Artemis?" I whisper. The figure nods. I reach out for her slowly, but when our hands touch, I see a violent flash of colours...then darkness.

All I can feel is fear and confusion. I can't see anything. Help! I feel like my voice is trapped in my throat, Because I can't make any noise. I'm spinning around viciously, but I'm not actually getting hurt. Hang on - I can smell something. Leaves? I am about to be dragged through trees! Hang on, they don't hurt. What? then, I plummet.

I can taste grass in my mouth and throat is sore. I am lying on something hard. Funny, at the same time it is soft. Huh. I can smell salt, and my feet are wet. Where am I? I think I'm on a… beach? I look to the side and I see the vase next to me. It has not a spec of dirt or damage and as always, it shines brightly. Strange. I get up, and Surprisingly, my limbs seem fine. I am on a beach. I see a fire in the distance, so I walk towards that. I see Young girls stringing their bows an crafting arrows, Dogs running around, I can smell meat cooking on the fire. "Hey, it's the new one!" One of them says. Most of the girls look up and wave. The hunting dogs run up woofing and some of the girls get up and congratulate me "welcome!" "Hello!" "Can you do archery?" "You'll love it here!" "What's your name?" They all stop and smile. A tall woman walks towards me. She has the most beautifully carved Bow I have ever seen. It is wood, but it is lined with what looks like pure silver. It's her. It's Artemis.

* * *

 ** _LadywithaBow16_**


	3. The offer of Artemis

"My name is Xanthe" I say, straightening my shoulders. Artemis smiles, turns her back and gestures for me to follow her "come with me, Xanthe, I have an offer to make that I think you will like" I follow her into a tent, much like the others, Creme, with animal pelts for beds. They look so much cosier than my blanket, or rag, as I prefer to call it.

"Now, I believe that you are alone?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm an orphan" I reply quietly "why have you brought me here?" I ask, trying to act confused, but I don't think it's working.

"I have seen what you will be able to do with a little practice"

"Practice?" I ask.

"For combat" she says, as if she is insisting something.

"Wait…You want me to… to join the hunt?!" This is exciting _and_ scary. She nods calmly. "Offcourse my lady, I can't believe it, I've dreamt of this my whole life!" I say, overjoyed "I Accept".

When I am out, a girl about my age comes up to me. "Hello" she says. She is smiling widely. "Would you like me to show you to your tent?" I don't know what else there is to do, so I nod my head ferociously. She gestures for me to follow her, so I do.

When I step into the tent, I see that it looks very cosy. I just want to jump onto the wolf pelt and fall asleep. "I'm Daphne" she says, holding out her hand "Welcome to Artemis's Hunt". "I'm Xanthe" I reply "thanks for leading me in here, it looks so…" I can't find a word to describe it. "Warm? Toasty?" she offers. I shrug. "Well, different from where I normally sleep"

"Hey, you know that vase that you have?"

"Yes, The one with Artemis on it?"

"That one. Where did you find it? Who'd you get it from? Did you make it yourself?"

"No, I found it in a market. Why all the questions?"

She is biting her lip. "Um, I just... well, you should have these" she says, handing me a fresh pair of clothes, the same one that all of the Hunt were. I look down at my poor excuse for a dress, small, muddy boots and brown coat. "Thank you" I mumble, embarrassed.

After I have gotten into my new clothes, I go out into the clearing. I smell roasted meat, and I see meat and a loaf of bread on a platter. Everybody is lining up, so I slip behind the last person.

It's amazing how much one slice of venison, a piece of bread and a few berries can fill you up. I can't go to sleep. Suddenly, somebody pulls apart the curtains. It's the girl from the message. She looks exactly like she did before. "Come with me" she insists "it is time for your training". I get up and put my black cloak on. When I exit the tent, I see two other girls. One looks very young, maybe 9 or 10, and perhaps the youngest in the hunt, and the other looks about a year older than me. Next to them is Artemis "Is this the start of our training?" I ask. Artemis nods. "These are Hetis and Mira. They are also new, so they will join you in your training". The tall girl steps forward. "This is Phoebe" Artemis adds "she will mentor you when I cannot". The girl Phoebe helps teaches us how knock an arrow into our bows, and then she teaches us how to shoot the arrow. We use targets that are about 7 or 8 meters away, stuck on trees. It is hard at the beginning, but over time we get used to it. Our fingers would be sore from pulling the string and we would have scratches from the arrows scraping our arms every time we shoot, but it barely hurts.

"Over the rest of the week, we will continue with archery" She exclaims "then we will start sword fighting. After that, we will learn of of the rest of the activities you will need, like rock climbing, swimming, how to cook meat, put up a tent and pack it down, and so on." She continues. "You have done well for tonight girls. You are dismissed."

We walk back to the tents which we came from. Even though I met _so_ many new people, I still don't have a best friend. I should be more social tomorrow. I hear the wolves cry to the moon and the deer cuddling their young fawn under the trees protection. I realize that these are my people. I am finally wild. I _belong_ here. I. Am. Free.

* * *

 ** _LadywithaBow16_**


End file.
